fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness Incarnate
Darkness Incarnate is a quest in Fable III that begins once the Hero and Sir Walter Beck arrive in Shifting Sands. Entering the Cave This quest begins with Walter finding the Hero regaining consciousness after passing out during a ship wreck. Though Walter and the Hero survived relatively unharmed, Ben Finn is no where to be found. Walter claims that Ben is a great swimmer and probably made his way to another part of the shore safely. After a short look around, Walter decides that the only way to move further inland is to make their way through an ominous cave. A short way into the cave the pair stumble across a large chamber with a spiral staircase leading into a deeper into the cave (similar to the entrance of the Temple of Shadows in ''Fable 2'' ). However, the staircase is blocked by a dark force field, and Walter and the Hero are forced to find a way to disperse it. While searching the skeletons surrounding the force field, Walter finds a book full of what he describes as 'gibberish'. After reading a phrase from the book, the field disappears, and the Hero and Walter continue through the cave. As they continue to explore, it becomes obvious that the cave once served as some sort of temple, though, as Walter remarks, it is difficult to believe that someone could worship in such a dark, eerie place. Shadow Assault After passing through another force field, the Hero and Walter are assaulted by Shadows accompanied by an ominous voice claiming that a great darkness will sweep over the land. Walter is terrified by the shadows and the voice, and begins to lose his composure. When he feels a light breeze coming from a doorway, he hastily runs to it. The breeze picks up, which puts out the the fire on a torch that Walter was carrying (the group's only source of light). Walter panics and attempts to relight the torch several times before he finally restarts the blaze. He turns around, only to see an appalling creature inches from his face (the Crawler). It begins speaking (in the same voice that had accompanied the shadows) and he waves the torch at it blindly. This encounter deeply disturbs Walter, and he begins running through the temple, desperately looking for an exit. As the two enter another chamber, they are again attacked by Shadows . The Crawler tortures the pair, telling them everything they don't want to hear, including the fact that Theresa knew about the Crawler and could have warned the Hero about the dangers of the temple. After the last of the Shadows have been defeated, Walter, driven to the brink of insanity by the voice, throws the torch at the Crawler. The Crawler writhes in pain until it ceases to move and disappears. Rescuing Walter Once the Crawler disappears, Walter calms down a bit. He apologizes for his breakdown, and urges the Hero to hurry so they can leave the temple. The duo exits the temple and enters a dimly lit cavern with streams of a dark substances flowing downward into crevices throughout the room. They come to a ledge where the Hero must jump down to ensure the fall is safe for Walter. The Hero tells Walter that it is safe and Walter begins preparing himself for the jump. Just as he is ready to jump, a screech is heard behind him. He turns and cowers before the unseen enemy, then disappears. The Hero is forced to enter another part of the temple to try and rescue Walter from the darkness. After fighting off dozens of Shadows (all the while being taunted by the Crawler), the passages lead to a large chamber lined by a number of statues. In the back of the room, Walter is almost completely covered by darkness, which renders him unable to move or talk. The Crawler summons several more Shadows, and begins animating the bird-like statues around the room (Minions). After the Hero defeats the Shadows and the Minions, the darkness flows into one of the enormous statues surrounding Walter. This Sentinel attacks the Hero , summoning Shadows as it does so. Defeating the Sentinel causes the darkness around Walter to dissipate. Though he is able to move once again, Walter's eyes are covered in darkness and he is blind. The Hero leads Walter out of the cave while the Crawler whispers disturbing statements such as, "Ah, and the eyes are forever gone." Inescapable Darkness The duo finally escape the cave, though they are both greatly weakened. The Hero leads Walter to the top of a hill, where Walter begs the Hero to go on without him. The Hero then has the choice of leaving Walter behind or dragging him on. If the Hero chooses to continue with Walter, Walter will faint a short while after, forcing the Hero to leave him behind anyway. The Hero runs onward through the seemingly endless desert to find help. Suddenly, the sunny desert changes drastically. The sun is blocked out, and everything is consumed by darkness. The Crawler's voice begins tormenting the Hero , saying that he/she left the terrified, weak Walter in the middle of the desert to die. The Hero beings hallucinating and sees several images of Walter. One is attacked by Shadows that the Hero must fight off. Another begins to attack the Hero and must be killed. Yet another walks by the Hero's side, telling a story about when he was in the army. It claims that Walter and his unit were trapped in a cave by the enemy and left to starve in the darkness. The image then fades away, leaving the Hero alone in the darkness. The Crawler mocks the Hero , eventually causing him/her to go blind and pass out. The City of Aurora The Hero awakes from unconciousness to find Ben Finn and a strange woman standing over him/her. Apparently, Ben had been found by the native Aurorans shortly after landing on the beach. He convinced them to send out a search party, which found the Hero and Walter in the desert. Though the Hero recovers from the darkness, Walter is still in a coma. The priest who is overseeing his recovery is unsure that he will ever awake. Trivia *After going past the second portal, and the energy field appears again, Walter will say, "Do you get the feeling someone is playing games with us?" The Hero will reply, "All the time." *The scene when the Hero is entering the City of Aurora is similar to the scene in the movie Gladiator where the protagonist is captured in the desert and he looks up to the sky. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Fable III Category:Articles without pictures